


Weaponless

by down



Series: Unsubtle Espionage [8]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: A tiny snippet of fic, Gen, Spies!AU, still a man from uncle fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: When they lost track of Hikaru’s signal three hours into the mission, Fuu and Umi looked at each other, and started to grab their gear.





	Weaponless

**Author's Note:**

> For Hikaru week on tumblr in um 2015. I'm not behind posting at aaaaaaaaaall.

oOo

When they lost track of Hikaru’s signal three hours into the mission, Fuu and Umi looked at each other, and started to grab their gear.

Ten minutes later and she was back on the radio calling it all clear, and ready for a clean-up squad. Umi looked at Fuu, and laughed, only part in relief. They weren’t far from the main entrance to the underground facility Hikaru had been infiltrating, so it didn’t take long before they were walking through the doors to the control room, where Hikaru was sat up on one counter, swinging her legs, downloading the content of the secure servers running the operation onto a couple of portable drives.

There were three men and two women neatly tied up in a line on the floor, all of them unconscious.

“That didn’t take you long.” Umi said, as Fuu went to take over the download. “What happened?”

“Oh, they took my weapons, and thought that it made me weaponless.” Hikaru grinned at her, and jumped down to the floor. “Want to come check there’s no one left downstairs? They had a neat security system in place which flooded the facility with sleeping gas – all aside from this room, of course – and everyone had to take a nap, but it should be clear for us to go through and make them more comfortable.”

“Lead on!”

oOo


End file.
